Keeping it in the Family
by kathmolko
Summary: My first attepmt at hentai, flagging the possible end of my doomed career (I'm too dramatic, eh?)...Giovanni gets his own 'slave' and it has a strange effect on Jessi...love conquers all.


My first, my last…this is just an experiment. Don't call me Hentai_Mew2 or Kinky_Mew2, OK? I'm an angel…I swear. OK this story is not kinky, but kinky is such a cool word.

"You are my slave from now on. You will do what I say from now on. Are you clear?" Giovanni demanded.

The naked woman facing him nodded slowly.

Giovanni smiled. "Then come closer,"

James pouted. There was something wrong… Jessi looked disturbed. She was wandering around their Team Rocket Apartment as though it was in fact much larger than it was.

Meowth gave her a funny look.

"What's up, Jess?" James demanded

Jessi shrugged, her eyes darkening, but still somehow remaining bright. "Somebody's messing around."

"How can you tell?" James asked, his brow furrowing "And with what?"

Jessi paused, looking directly at James, directly through him… "With me." Was all she said.

"Yeah?" Meowth declared "Who's doin' it?"

Jessi raised an eyebrow. "Who always does?"

James was confused. "Um…Cassidy and Butch always mess around…"

"With eachother!" Meowth snorted.

Jessi wrinkled her nose. "It's disgusting."

Giovanni ceased his endless moaning to lick his slave's collarbone…her throat, hot and pulsing. This was the control he craved.

Jessi resumed pacing, turning her back on the confused James and Meowth. When she at last faced them again James could see her face was red and sweaty. Her eyes seemed…hungry…

James blushed. He didn't know why…but that look…made him feel pretty sweaty too…

Her mouth hang open lazily, revealing a moist pink cavern…

James just stared…Meowth looked worried. 

"Um…I'm outta here, I gotta like…empty out my litter tray," Meowth excused as quickly as he could.

Giovanni's fingers ambled along his slave's spine, splaying over her buttocks to allow firm grip. She grunted, an innocent, childish grunt. She was inexperienced, but she would learn.

Jessi shut her eyes, ripping off her uniform shirt. 

Her boots leant innocently against the door frame, empty. James's lay beside them.

James bit his lip. He had no idea what to do.

Jessi eased her skirt off.

Giovanni pressed himself down into her, rolling over so he was the one on top. He liked it better that way.

James didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he found himself shedding his uniform shirt. Suddenly, Jessi's body, barely clothed in her underwear, slammed into him, her fingers fumbling for his belt.

James's pants felt tight…so he pushed her fingers away, dropping his white dress pants to his ankles.

Giovanni's hands roved his slave's shapely body as he had her, resting uncomfortably on her hardened nipples. She was experiencing discomfort, and she was also tensing up…he had to show her how he liked things done.

James's black T-shirt lay on the floor. Jessi's panties were next to it. Two pairs of black underwear soon landed in the pile, and then two teenagers collapsed groaning to the floor.

Giovanni's thrusts increased in pressure and intensity…his breathing was ragged, he was panting, but his slave was not tiring.

Jessi and James bodies contorted in their search of ancient pleasure.

But why?

THE NEXT DAY

Jessi knew who had done it. She didn't know or care how. She just wanted to know why.

It was the morning after, James was avoiding her, unsurprisingly. She knew that he had not meant anything to happen…so why had it?

Jessi knew.

She knocked twice on Giovanni's door, before barging in.

Giovanni's head snapped up. 

The lady beneath him jumped.

Tears welled in the corners of Jessi's eyes.

"GET OUT!" Giovanni bellowed, making no move form his spread-eagled position. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead.

The lady's face was confused…she was obviously trying to recall the face before her.

"Mother?" Jessi whispered.

Rage puckered Giovanni's mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"J-Jessica?!" Myamoto wept, trying to escape, but Giovanni had her pinned down.

"I thought that you were dead," Jessi stated, holding a hand to her head.

"Just frozen for when I needed her next," Giovanni breathed, licking his lips.

Jesis rushed forward, the heel of her boot connected sickeningly to Giovanni's forehead. There was a sharpened crack…

Three small drops of blood landed inbetween Myamoto's breasts.

Giovanni's body loosened.

Jessi kicked his naked form off her mother's…tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Oh Jess," Myamoto cooed, embracing her daughter "I don't want you to see me like this…"

Jessi shook her head. "I need to ask something…when he screwed you, it made…me…screw someone too…"  
Myamoto thought for a moment "The powers of love are strange indeed."

Jessi gaped at her mother. "You LOVE him?"  
"Not him, you…"

"You imagined you were making love to me?" Jessi squeaked.

Myamoto said nothing. 

Jessi said nothing.

Eventually; "Who was it that you made love to?" Myamoto inquired.

"My partner, James," Jessi said softly.

"You love him don't you?"  
Jessi fell silent again.

"Love always finds a way, Jessi," Myamoto smiled serenely.

And with those words spoken, Jessi did find her love, laying it down forever in her partner James.

The End

That sucked. It was my first attempt at hentai…trying to mix the sex with the story didn't work, did it? Sorry. I won't try again.

This signals the possible end of my career.

It also signals depression on my part.

This will be my only ever hentai.

No more after this, I swear.

Love,

Tenshi_Mew2


End file.
